Chris Adams
| birth_place = Stratford, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Big Daddy Tony St. Clair | debut = June 1978 | retired = }} Christopher Adams (February 10, 1955 – October 7, 2001) was a British professional wrestler, judoka, trainer and promoter who was best known for his work in Dallas-based World Class Championship Wrestling. Born in Rugby, Warwickshire; Adams was billed from nearby Stratford upon Avon, and in a few matches, was billed from London. He was the brother of legendary Judo star Neil Adams. Career Adams began his career in June 1978 with little training thanks to his judo background. Originally known as "Judo" Chris Adams, he wrestled against many legendary British stars in his native country, including Mark Rocco Fit Finlay and Mick McManus. In his initial three years in the sport, Adams won the light heavyweight title and the British Commonwealth tag team title alongside partner Marty Jones. Los Angeles In 1981, Chris Adams embarked on his first tour of the United States, competing in Los Angeles for Mike & Gene Lebell's promotion; capturing the prestigious Americas title and the tag team title twice, once with Ringo Rigby and again with Tom Prichard. Mexico During his stay in Los Angeles he made appearances for the Universal Wrestling Association promoted by Carlos Maynes. He won the WWF World Light Heavyweight Championship (as WWF had a working arrangement with UWA) from Perro Aguayo on October 1, 1981, losing it back to Aguayo 18 days later. He would eventually return to England to compete a few more times before going on several world tours and gaining worldwide fame within the following two years. Portland Adams moved on to Portland after the Los Angeles promotion ceased operations in 1982, and was engaged in bitter feuds with Rip Oliver, Buddy Rose and David Schults. World Class By 1983, he was contacted by Jack Adkisson, aka Fritz Von Erich, to compete for World Class Championship Wrestling, a move which would change the course of his career. Upon entering World Class, Adams became a close ally of the Von Erich family, and engaged in matches initially with The Mongol and eventually with Jimmy Garvin. He also competed several times under a mask as "The Masked Avenger", and during one match, he unmasked himself after beating Jimmy Garvin. Soom thereafter, Adams defeated Garvin for the American heavyweight championship in November 1983. In September 1984, Adams joined forces with manager Gary Hart, and less than a month later, turned heel following a tag team match on partner Kevin Von Erich; which paved the way for a series of legendary matches between Adams and the Von Erichs, which drew record crowds and high revenue, even moreso upon forming a partnership with Gino Hernandez. Adams' heel run ended in late-1985 when Hernandez turned on Adams, which would pave the way for a series of matches between the two former partners, however Hernandez died in February 1986, shortly after Gino "blinded" Adams with Freebird Hair Cream during a match in Fort Worth. After taking four months off, Adams returned and won the World Class heavyweight title from Rick Rude on July 4, 1986; but his reign would be cut short when he left WCCW for the UWF. Universal Wrestling Federation Forming an tag team with Terry Taylor, he and Adams won the UWF World Tag Team Championship with a win over Sting and Rick Steiner on February 12, 1987. The duo would lose the belts to Sting and Steiner two months later, and a bitter feud between Adams and Taylor ensued. A secondary feud between Adams and Iceman King Parsons was also born; which lasted on and off for more than a decade. WCCW and USWA Returning to World Class in late 1987, Adams was involved in a renewed feud between the Von Erichs and the Freebirds, and continued his battles with Taylor and Parsons. Leaving for a few months in June 1988, Adams would return late in the year as a wrestler and a promoter, opening up a new wrestling school. The school, which was held at the Sportatorium in Dallas, produced several well-known wrestlers, including Stone Cold Steve Austin. In 1990, Adams was involved in a much-publicized feud pitting Austin and Adams' former first wife Jeanie Clarke against himself and his second wife, Toni Adams. The feud was the last major storyline used in World Class (then known for a time as the USWA) before the promotion ceased operations. Global Wrestling Federation Chris joined the Global Wrestling Federation in 1992, Adams won the GWF North American title twice in 1993 and 1994. He left to compete in other organizations, including the AWF, Texas All-Pro, Big D Pro Wrestling and the CWA. World Championship Wrestling Chris Adams joined WCW in late 1997, where he briefly teamed, and later feuded with, Lord Regal and Dave Taylor. He became a regular on WCW Saturday Night and WCW Thunder, but Chris became disillusioned with his career direction and returned to Texas in 1999. Texas Chris Adams returned to the Texas independent scene. He started a new wrestling school and started running shows. Plans were made to relaunch World Class Championship Wrestling (with Kevin Von Erich and Gary Hart), but tragedy struck on October 7, 2001, Adams was shot to death during a fight with a former roommate in Waxahachie, TX. In wrestling *'Finishing move' **Superkick *'Signature moves' **Crossbody **Lariat **Superplex *'Nicknames' **"Gentleman" **"Judo" **"Black Belt" *'Tag teams and stables' **Dynamic Duo - with Gino Hernandez **with Terry Taylor **with Kevin Von Erich *'Wrestlers trained' **Dazzling Denise **Ed Robinson **Khris Germany **Steve Austin **Tasha Simone **Todd Overbow Championships and accomplishments *'Global Wrestling Federation' **GWF North American Championship (2 times) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Ringo Rigby and Tom Prichard *'Universal Wrestling Association' **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship *'Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts)' **UWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Terry Taylor *'World Class Wrestling Association' **NWA American Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **NWA American Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Gino Hernandez **WCWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WCWA World Television Championship (4 times) **WCWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Kevin von Erich & Steve Simpson (1), Gino Hernandez & Jake Roberts (1) See also *Chris Adams's event history External links * Chris Adams profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:2001 deaths Category:English wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:American Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Super World Sports alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:1955 births Category:1978 debuts Category:Olympic athletes Category:Joint Promotions alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:World Class II: The Next Generation alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:Promoters Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:Male wrestlers Category:British wrestlers